The purpose of this contract is to continue the vitally important work of educating America's youth about the dangers of drug use. The contractor will accomplish this through the articles and educational materials by developing, designing, and producing materials for distribution to middle- and high-school classrooms within current Scholastic magazines and through their website. Further, this contract may include Scholastic, Inc's support with publicizing and performing special events targeted to youth.